How GIRLS Fight
by TwoWritersOneName
Summary: Two girls, Same crush. One Winner. One EPIC fight. No one would know the lengths they would go to, because this was Girl World. And in Girl World all the fighting had to be sneaky. T to be safe, OCxHikaruxOC better summary inside.
1. One Chapter Two Stories Audrey's Day

_And in Girl World, all the fighting had to be sneaky._

Audrey Cosette Everheart, Adele Ayre Leroy, by destiny became friends, by destiny became enemies all due to one of The Little Devils, Hikaru Hitachiin. A war. A winner. An all out fight. No one could know what lengths they would go to, after all they were girls, and in Girl World, all the fighting had to be sneaky.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Audrey's POV**

"Oh crap man, my first day of school and I can't even find my class _BUMP_ Oh, I'm sorry Miss. I was just trying to find my class..." The girl didn't even look back at me and just kept walking ahead. "Uh, Sorry!"  
Oh whatever, I really gotta find my class. First Year, Class A _BUMP_ Good lord, AGAIN? I look up and what do I see? A fucking GORGOUS pair of red-headed twins. God I love twins. Not gonna lie, I have a fetish for them.

"Oh uh I- I'm sorry." Already I'm stuttering like an idiot in front of them.

"Hey hey Miss, no worries." The one of the right said "You look kind of lost ne-"

"ed any help.?" The one on the left continued his sentence. Unison talking is so effing hot.

"Yeah, you guys wouldn't know where Class A for first years is would you?"

"Of course we do, we're in that class! Come on we'll show you the way."

The two of them latched arms with me while escorting me to the room. Hopefully this can be a morning ritual.

"Your new here aren't you? We're the Hitachiin twins. I'm Kaoru, and that one on your right is Hikaru."

"Hey Hikaru, Hey Kaoru. Yeah, I'm new. I'm Audrey Everheart. I transferred here from the states; my dad is filming a movie overseas and took me with him."

"Your dad's a director?"

"Yup, He named me after Audrey Hepburn she was an actress. My mom named me Cosette after a character in the musical Les Misérables. We're a pretty theatrical family. Well except me. I'm more artsy slash musical. You guys have any music rooms here?" I see the twins look at each other and smirk. Hikaru's turn to speak.

"W-ell we have 3 music rooms. Only two we actually use."

"Then what's in the third?"

"Wouldn't you like to see?"

"I think I would. So Hikaru, tell me. What's in the third music room?"

"Tell you what Audrey, Stop by during lunch and I'll give you a tour."

A tour? Why would I need a tour around a music room? I was about to ask Hikaru, but then class started. I took a seat next to Kaoru, Hikaru on his other side. I ripped a tiny piece of paper out of my super notebook and began writing a note to Karou.

_Hey, what's the deal with Hikaru? Does he not like me? Seemed sort of distant, and what up with the 3rd music room? Why's a tour needed?_

_**Hikaru's fine. That's how he always is. I guess you can sort of say that's what people/girls love about him. Get to know him more, he's cool.**_

_Duh, of course "he's cool" he's your brother. Now spill. 3rd music room_

**_I'm with my brother. Come by lunch. We'll meet you outside the doors. And really trust me on this. Hikaru does not dislike you_**

Reading that, a big wave of relief came over me. Glad to know my first day and I didn't make enemies. And thank god not with one of the twins.

_Thanks Kaoru, I needed that._

Midway through class I saw the twins leave. Huh wonder what why?

**Lunch**

Do I go? Do I not go? Go, not go, and go, not go, go, and not go? Crap, what if this is some new-kid hazing method? But if it isn't, what could a music room be used for if not music? Make-out spot? Nooo why would they want to take me there? Unless they were those kind of kinky twins. Wouldn't mind that… AH NO NO can't think that way. Bad Audrey bad! Okay you know what, screw it. I'm going for it. I'll meet them and if they aren't there I'll just go to lunch. And if they are, they can do their prank and be done with it. Maybe it'll be a friendship leading thing. Oh crap there they are right where they said they'd be.

"Hey guys, I'm here so what's the big mystery behind the 3rd music room?" that smirk again.

"You're about to find out." They both opened and door. And that's when I saw THEM, 5 guys and millions of girls surrounding them.

"Okay, what is this? Kaoru, Hikaru? Anyone care to fill me in?" A blond gentleman called out from his seat and screamed to the twins "Hikaru, Kaoru, is she the one?" I looked at the twins and they nodded. What the hell is this place!

"Welcome Princess, to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"Host...Club?" Whaaat the frock?

"Audrey, this is our friend Tamaki, he founded the club."

"The Twins told me you were new. Welcome Audrey Everheart! To Ouran! Everyone I would like to make a toast to our new student, Audrey!" I looked around the room where everyone seemed to actually listen to this guy and began toasting to me. Pretty impressive. Amongst the crowd I saw the lady I bumped into this morning. I made my way through the crowd to go talk to her.

"Excuse me, Hi uh, I bumped into you this morning and I'm sorry."

"That was you? Honey, it's okay, a mistake not like I was injured."

"Yeah, Well uhm, I'm Audrey. In case you didn't hear that toast Tamaki made."

"Haha, he sure has a way with the ladies huh? I'm Adele by the way."

"Hi Adele, nice to meet you I guess. But yeah, his "princess" calling and gentlemen ways, I bet that's how he beds them."

"Beds them? HAHA no this isn't THAT kind of club. But in the real world, most likely yes."

"Joking, but yeah agreed. So, are you new here? Or am I the only newbie this year?"

"Nope, I'm new. You missed my toast"

"Gee I'm sorry to hear that. Ha, what class are you in?"

"Class A First Year." What? She's in my class? Why didn't I see her?

"What? You're in my class? I didn't see you this morning… wow, I'm sorry for not noticing you."

"It's alright, forgive me I didn't notice you either"

"Well in that case, it's all good. We notice each other now so it's all good. Where'd you move from?"

"I moved from the-"

"Hey! Audrey come on, I promised you a tour didn't I?" Hikaru slid by my side, put his arm across me and started to lead me around the room.

"Hey hey Hikaru wait. I was talking to my friend. Adele, this is Hikaru. Hikaru Adele Adele Hikaru."

"Hi Hikaru."

"Hey Adele. Excuse me, but I promised Audrey a tour of the host club."

"Yeah yeah sure go ahead. Bye Audrey, Bye Hikaru."

"See you." I said good bye to Adele and turned to leave with Hikaru, I could've sworn even though I had just met her, Adele had a look of jealousy on her face. And being a girl, I know when girls get jealous, they get bitchy. There goes my "I didn't make enemies on the first day" award. Actually I take that back. Girls are never enemies. We deeply believe in the concept "Keep your friends close, enemies closer." So no, I didn't make an enemy. I made my first frenemy.


	2. First Chapter Adele's Story

"It's not true." I said.

"I bet you it is." Kaoru said back.

"Fine, a thousand. He's not coming. It's not possible."

"Deal." We shook on it. Kaoru closed his eyes for about ten seconds. Then it was quiet and we waited.

"I don't hear anything." I said triumphantly.

Kaoru just grinned slyly. A faint clacking of expensive shoes on expensive floor echoed faintly.

"Damn it!" I cursed and took out my bag. The doors flew open and in ran Hikaru. Kaoru stood and they ran into each other's arms.

"Kaoru," Hikaru started breathlessly. "I came as quickly as I could. I was so worried."

"I'm so sorry I worried you brother! I made a bet, a bet about our love. She claimed it wasn't strong enough to hold us together even though we were apart-" Kaoru said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, those were not the terms we agreed on!"I interrupted but that went on like I hadn't said anything.

"I told her no!"Kaoru continued passionately. They seemed to be oblivious to me. "I tried to tell her that nothing could keep us apart! Not even the physical space between us! But she still wouldn't believe. So I thought I had to prove it to her!"

"Oh Kaoru! You worried me so much. You're going to have to make it up to me. Tonight."

"Hikaru don't talk like that in front of people."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"…no"

"You shouldn't be! Especially-"

"When the audience owes us a thousand bucks." They finished in unison

Cheap, lying, scheming little… I bet they set people like me up for stuff like that! They make the bet and then they confuse you with the whole incest thing and sex and next thing you know they're running out with half your wallet. Jerks.

I picked up my bag and walked out into the empty hall. That echoed whenever you stepped. And was kinda dark. And someone were to come at you from one end of the hall you'd only have one way to escape, which would make it easier to catch you and then kill-

"What's a princess like you doing alone in the empty halls of the northern wing?" it took me a few seconds to convince myself that it was NOT a murderer behind me. That it was, in fact, one of my classmates trying to be friendly, not trying to kill me. But when I turned to face him I must have looked calm enough because he didn't say anything. It's really hard to cover up how much of a freak you are when you really are a FREAK.

"I was with…" I looked around for any signs of the twins. "But I guess they're gone now. I suppose I could ask you the same thing."

The blonde-haired blue-eyed boy got a far off look. "Sometimes, when I find time, I like to stroll the halls and observe the beauty that is all around me. For instance! Did you happen notice that the leaves have started to change from the usual rich greenery that festoons our landscape to a crisp golden hue that is comparable to the sumptuous ring currently residing your finger? Or the softness of the blue of the abundant sky that canopies over our heads like a blanket that shields the heavens from our eyes?!"

"Umm, no."

"Well, my princess, there is beauty all around you. Like the freckles that dust your nose. Invisible to the far-looker but up close," When did he get so close that I could hear him perfectly even though he was barely whispering? And since when was his hand on my face? "They make your hard features look almost…" he wasn't even whispering anymore, he practically breathed the last word… "soft…"

"Tamaki!" a black haired boy with glasses yelled sternly from the other end of the hall.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled gleefully. He'd gone from some as romantically enthralling as Edward to his biggest fan girl to someone with the hyperness to rival a seven year old with ADHD… without their meds… in a candy store. What was up with this kid?

"Sorry to steal him away from you, Miss Leroy, but we have business to attend to." Apologized Kyoya, who seemed just as charming as Tamaki had been about a minute ago.

"No, that's alright. You can have him."I replied, after it came out of my mouth I realized how bitchy that must have sounded and regretted it. That happens a lot.

As we walked in opposite directions Tamaki called back to me, "Miss Leroy! Come and visit me at lunch in the third music room!" I didn't say anything back. Better to leave him wondering whether I would or wouldn't come.

I finally got back to class, late of course and found myself a seat in the back where, if I was lucky, I could pull off the 'no I was hear the whole time but you must not have seen me because I was in the back' thing. I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru sitting in the front row, but I spent most of the time thinking about Tamaki. After the bell they were surrounded by a flock of girls so I didn't get a chance to talk to them. But I decided that I should go and see what this third music room deal was all about.

The hallway was deserted. And creepy. I groaned as I stood looking down it. Look at this school, hallways unknown. How many abandon hallways can one private school hold? Lookin around here you think, sure, it's got everything! Ok Adele, time to snap out of Disney mode. Were in high school now, getting a little old for this… oh who am I kidding I love Disney. The doors to the third music room were big, and heavy, and kinda hard to push open. And when I did open them I was instantly blinded by the brightness inside.

"Miss freckles!" I heard Tamaki's voice but I still couldn't really see yet. "Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club! Hikaru! Kaoru!" I felt each of the take one of my hands and escort me into the room which was finally summing into focus.

I saw Tamaki standing with a glass raised. "My ladies!" he smiled at the adoring fan girls. "My gentlemen." He nodded to the few boys around the room, all surrounded by adoring fan girls. "I ask for a moment of your time to take a toast to our new student Miss Adele Leroy." The girls raised their teacups and repeated my name.

Tamaki went off with a swarm of his girls and Hikaru and Kaoru were busy with theirs, and everyone had something to do. I sat and had tea with a few of the other girls until we were interrupted by Tamaki again.

"Welcome Audrey Everheart! To Ouran! Everyone I would like to make a toast to our new student, Audrey!" Me and the girls at my table, not a single one of them had any notable type of personality at all, they pretty much talked about how charming this boy was or how handsome that one was, raised our glasses and said, "To Audrey."

The new girl escaped through the crowd and started talking to me.

"Excuse me, Hi uh, I bumped into you this morning and I'm sorry." She stammered.

"That was you? No big deal, I'm fine." I said.

"Yeah, Well uhm, I'm Audrey. In case you didn't hear that toast Tamaki made."

"Hmm, I'm Adele by the way."

"Hi Adele, nice to meet you I guess." She guesses? Well she's charismatic. "But yeah, his "princess" calling and gentlemen ways, I bet that's how he beds them."

"Beds them? Haha, in the real world probably yeah, but this is high school. A whole new world." Enough with the Disney, people will start to notice...

"Joking, but yeah agreed. So, are you new here? Or am I the only newbie this year?"

"Nope, I'm new too. You missed my toast."

"Gee I'm sorry to hear that. Ha, what class are you in?" Gee? She says "Gee"

"Class A , First Year."

"What? You're in my class? I didn't see you this morning… wow, I'm sorry for not noticing you." Hmmm…

"It's alright, forgive me I didn't notice you either." If that came out bitchy for once I think I meant it to be.

"Well in that case, it's all good. We notice each other now so it's all good." It doesn't work like that. Not at Ouran. "Where'd you move from?"

"I'm from the-"

"Hey! Audrey come on, I promised you a tour didn't I?" Hikaru slid into the picture, and put his arm across her and started to lead her away, which I didn't mind.

"Hey, hey Hikaru wait. I was talking to my friend. Adele, this is Hikaru. Hikaru, Adele, Adele, Hikaru." Well, hello carrot top. He was hot, until now I don't think I'd gotten a good look at him. And what a good look it was.

"Hi Hikaru."

"Hey Adele. Excuse me, but I promised Audrey a tour of the host club."

"Alright Bye Audrey, Bye Hikaru." I waved to both of them.

"See you." She waved back and Hikaru took her away. Instantly I went into calculation mode. I wanted Hikaru. That girl Audrey would be a useful alley in getting closer to him, as was Kaoru and Tamaki. Audrey hasn't been around any longer than I have so they can't be that close and she was totally clueless anyway. But she would be useful.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Tamaki during club as he was so busy but after school he was waiting outside my classroom and escorted me off to my car.

I had come to two conclusions that day

One: Tamaki was either a deep and sensitive person who appreciates the little things in life or he was a flat out idiot.

And Two: I would have Hikaru and I would need Audrey to do it.


	3. Chapter 2, Audrey Meets The Freaks

**

* * *

**

Audrey's POV

**_________**= Author's note/inside joke or something. Sorry if this annoys you.

* * *

"Hikaru, Come on, stop pulling me I'm pretty capable of walking. I've got legs, I can use them."

"Oh sorry, anyway I want to introduce you to the hosts." Let's get something straight. Being in a room full of guys and their fan girls really doesn't interest me. I could care less, but I mean hey, if I'm with Hikaru I'm all for it. _BUMP_ Oh for the love of twins AGAIN?

"Wow Audrey, your pretty clumsy aren't you?" Ugh, this is really sure to make a great introduction to his friends.

"Heh heh, yeah I'm alright though. Hi." Wow, now there's an odd pair. A little blondie and a tall guy.

"That's Mori, a third year." A third year hanging around with a first year, well that's sort of odd. But hey, who am I to judge?

"And this little guy is Honey, also a third year" HONEY'S A THIRD YEAR ALSO? AND HE'S OLDER THAN ME? Oh man. Now I feel terrible I called him a first year. Well in my head but still, that's kinda insulting. I guess Hikaru saw the shocked look on my face and nudged me.

"Oh hey. I'm Audrey"

"Okay, that's enough of that we've got places to go and people to see." And here we go again with the pulling and the dragging. Sheesh why was he in such a rush? And what happened to Kaoru?

"Bye Audrey-Chan! Let's have cake later!" Aw for a third year he sure is adorable. I guess that's how HE beds them. Ha ha… oh god no. gross gross. Bad mental image. OUT OUT OUT.

"You okay? Your face just got really pale."

"Yeah yeah I'm fine."

"Okay cool, 'cause I got customers and I can't leave it all on Kaoru can I?" He said this with a smirk, which caused me to immediately blush. God he was sexy…

"Nah, I guess not let's go." And here comes the dragging…. Oh but hey, he's holding my hand this time. HA! And I bet he doesn't even realize it. Let's just see how long it takes for him to notice. Thank god I don't have totally sweaty hands. **COUGH COUGH NAOMI!**

"Next stop Tamaki, but I guess you've already met him." SCORE! After that toasting episode I feel the need to avoid him as long as I can.

"Oh gee, what a shame. Well, let's go meet the others."

"That'd be Kyoya, and don't worry he's not as scary as he looks." Scary? All the people in this club are friggin beautiful (Yes, even Tamaki) how can a guy be scare- OH MY GOD. Guess what I see before my eyes? A six foot tall murderer, rapist, creepy guy in glasses. Please don't let that be Kyoya, please, please, please, please.

"And that's Kyoya." NO!!!!!!!!!!! Holy hell, I think it's the glasses. They're more intimidating then nerdy. Since Hikaru had no idea that he was still holding my hand I "accidentally" squeezed his hand. Hmm. No reaction, good or bad? I guess good since he isn't shoving me off but bad that he isnt squeezing it back. Anyway no time to analyze hand exchanges.

"Hi, hello. Uh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Audrey."

"Likewise, I'm Kyoya." He stared at me and Hikaru's hands. He looked at me all knowingly like. I don't like him already. If he tells Hikaru he is a dead man, a dead, scary, EVIL, man. Okay that's enough of Kyoya for a life time. I wanna get the H-E double hockey sticks outta here.

"Come on, let's go see the others. Don't want to leave Kaoru all alone do you?" I started to lead us away from Kyoya and his death stare at our hands. As we left him I saw him scribble something down into that notebook of his.

"Whoa whoa, who's dragging who now? Ha-ha, anyway I wonder why Kyoya was staring at us like that."

"Beat's me." Kyoya strikes me as the calculating type. He knows something is up.

"Last stop. Haruhi!" Haruhi… isn't he in my class too? Oh right! He is. He got up and left with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hi, you must be Haruhi. You're in our class too right?"

"Yeah I am, and your Audrey the girl who was 'lucky' enough to get a toast from Tamaki?" He said lucky in a sarcastic tone so he must've felt my pain.

"Yeah… that'd be me. Pretty embarrassing, I'm sure he didn't mean to, he's uh, a pretty 'outgoing' guy isn't he?"

"You have no idea." Haruhi's face shifted into a pained expression. He must've had his share of experiences with Tamaki. I took a look around the room and concluded I've met everyone.

"Riiiight. Well bye, I'll see you around." I turned to Hikaru "So, that's everyone right? Guess you should go back to Kaoru and do what you guys do."

"Yeah, why don't you come with me?"

"Sure. Hey, what is it you guys do? I mean, I noticed everyone here as an 'angle' to work with here. Mori and Honey make the odd couple; Tamaki is all flashy with his gentlemen ways, complimenting the crap out of them and seems the kind of guy to whisper 'sweet nothings' in your ear. Haruhi is just himself, and Kyoya is… does he even entertain girls? He's just there with his notebook."

"Hahahaha yeah, I guess you can say Kyoya is the Host Club manager. He takes care of all the business stuff. And as for us, you have to see for yourself." Ah! There's that smirk again. "But for figuring all that out in a 10 min tour, that's pretty impressive. Good job" Hikaru patted me on the head like a little kid who does something right.

"Awe Hikaru come on; don't pat me on the head like some kid. Now come, stop messing around and show me what it is you and your brother do."

"Hmph. Fine, let's go."

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

"Kaoru, I'm done showing Audrey around. I'm sorry to have made you wait…brother"

"Hikaru! What took you so long? I, I thought maybe you liked her more than me… your even holding hands with her" What's he talking about no I'm not… oh crap yes I am! How long have I been holding her hand and didn't notice? _Cups Kaoru's face_ "Oh brother, no one can replace you I was merely holding her hand to…to…to… make you jealous! You're so cute when you get that way."

"Hikaru, stop! Don't tease like that I, I really thought you liked her more."

"Please, forgive me" and for the finale I drop my head on his chest and bam! The girls go wild.

"BROTHERLY LOVE! AWWH "

"EEEK"

"AH, IT'S TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!"

Mission accomplished. All girls are swooning. I bet Audrey is too. Man I want to see the look on her face. I bet she wasn't expecting THAT. Hey wait a minute. Is, is she laughing?

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"So Audrey like what you see?"

"Mmmphahaa… Well it's interesting."

"Don't laugh you love it. Don't you" Hikaru whispered that into Audrey's ear and nearly gave her a heart attack. Maybe she doesn't love it when we do it, but Hikaru's another story. Oh I'm going to have so much fun playing matchmaker for those two.

"Wha- Hikaru don't do that! It's freaky." Oh yeah. So much fun. Okay time to break up the love fest for now.

"Excuse us, we have customers to attend to and you've been hogging him all morning. It's time for some more brotherly love."

"Hahaha sure, I'll see you guy's later. I'll go have some cake with Honey." Okay…. Girl out of sight. Let the questioning begin.

"What up with you and Audrey?"

"You mean the hands? I don't know."

"I don't know my butt. You're beginning to like her."

"Yeah sure, I like her. She's a cool person what about it?"

"Well you know the saying, 'and like and can lead to like like and like like can lead to love'"

"Yeah yeah whatever. We have work to do."

He likes her, okay a start. Let's see if he's willing to let her in. It's about time he finds someone. Hell it's about time I find someone too.

"Hey Kaoru, hey Hikaru."

"Yo Adele."

"So Hikaru, now that you showed Audrey around, think you have enough energy to show me around too?"

"Yeah sure, come on. Hey Karou, I'll be back in a few."

Hmm now it get's interesting. Two girls, one oblivious guy, let's see how this story ends. Hikaru, Audrey, and Adele, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Oh wow, that's an unpleasant image.


	4. Second Chapter, Adele's Side

"Adele you'll love this!" Hikaru grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a fountain. I stared at it.

"Hikaru this isn't…" he just smirked his smirk and dipped one of his fingers in. Audrey was watching. Well, I thought, I would have to show her what she was up against. And I sucked it off his finger.

"Hikaru! Its chocolate!"

"Ha ha, yeah it is!" his voice seemed to go up a few octaves. I smiled internally while I felt Audrey's jealousy radiating off her like heat off the sun. Man, she was pissed. "Kyoya!" Hikaru grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a tall boy (well, they were all tall), dark hair, and glasses.

"Miss Leroy, a pleasure." He nodded his head respectfully but gave me a look that said if I mentioned knowing him before that he would do horrible, unspeakable things, the kind of things that make little kids cry and keep adults up at night.

"I must disagree. The pleasure is all mine." I held out my hand to shake his, but he bent his head and kissed it. That must have been out of the ordinary because Hikaru still looked suspicious even after we left him.

Then I realized me and Hikaru were still holding hands. I immediately let go.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing. I just don't really like holding hands." He smirked and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't think I have a problem with that." I carefully tried to wipe the sweat off my hands. I was born with it and I curse it every day.

"Me either." We smirked at each other for a moment. Host club was pretty much over for the day. All of the girls had gone, and Tamaki had recruited most of the other boys for some kind of expedition into the world of the commoners, but according to Hikaru this was normal. So we were kinda alone. So he kinda leaned towards me. And I kinda leaned towards him. And we were kinda leaning closer together. Until a small yellow pom pom came flying out of nowhere, wrapped itself around Hikaru's neck

"Hikaru! Hikaru! I thought you already had a girlfriend! What about Audrey?"

"I- uhh- I –uhhh"

"What about me?" Audrey asked as she and Mori joined us.

"Nothing," Hikaru shrugged it off but I could still feel Audrey's glare. "Adele, this is Hunny and Mori."

"Oh… My… God… HIKARU HE IS SO CUTE." I know I can be a hard-ass but I go to bits when I'm around cute things. I mean he was just SO CUTE.

"Adele, do you want some cake?"

I could hardly restrain myself from pinching his cheeks. "No I don't really like cake that much!"

Hunny's face went stone cold. "You don't like cake." It wasn't a question. And I was getting kinda scared. He didn't sound like a cute little five year old anymore. He sounded like those creepy guys who kill you in your sleep. I looked over at Hikaru who kept exchanging glances at the door at me and at Hunny.

"Uhh no not really." He then jumped into Audrey's arms and proceeded to cry and start screaming his head off.

"SHES SO MEAN. HOW COULD SHE NOT LIKE CAKE?!"

"Uhhh Adele I think it would be safest if you left now."

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I think your right…" Hikaru handed me my bag and looked me right in the eyes. And what a look it was.

"Ill see you around." He whispered a little softer, while glancing up at Audrey who was completely oblivious. As always, what a doll.

"Yeah, see ya!" I yelled. Mori, Hikaru and Audrey waved back. And I smiled. I would win this war if she was going to give him up so easily.

I chanced one last glance back a Hikaru, only to see Audrey still staring me down. Now I know my vision might be going but I could have sworn I saw her mouth "MINE" before she went back to mothering Hunny. But I don't know, it could have been my mind playing tricks on me. I don't know, maybe this could be more interesting then I thought. I smiled and nodded back at her. The game is on.

POV: Kaoru.

I knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Hikaru replied stiffly. I walked in and found him staring out the window.

"What's the matter?" Something was up.

"Nothing…" he was so spaced out I don't think he even realized I was talking to him. His eyes were all weird and glossy and big from staring at the moon.

I went over to bed and took off my shirt and laid down. He was probably just trying to makes sense of everything. He really sucks when it comes to girls. He knows how to charm them but its not like he actually gets them. He just knows that incest makes them squeal.

"She licked my finger, Kaoru. What does that mean?" he is SO blind. I'm gonna let him handle this one on his own.

"I don't know. You coming to bed?"

"In a while."

This might be good for him. Maybe he'll finally branch out a little… or this'll mess him up worse than before. Well it's a risk that has to be taken. It had to happen eventually and Audrey seems pretty safe…

"Goodnight Hikaru."

"Night, Kaoru."

There was a pause.

"I love you."

"I love you too, brother."

There was a pause.

"Audrey and Adele, huh?"

He didn't say anything.

Adele. Audrey.

"Audrey and Adele?"

"Yes?" Adele droaned. I looked away from the window.

"Audrey Everheart, and Adele Leroy. You're doing your project together. That is…" he said walking over to Audrey's desk with a pile of text books in his hand. "If you can both say with us long enough to find out what you're doing in the first place." Dropping the text books in his hand to the floor. Audrey jolted awake.

"G-good morning Mr. Keck."

"Good morning Miss Everheart. Nice to see your taking your education here so seriously. Class our project is…"


	5. 3 THAT WHORE

_SLAM_

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Nice to see you awake this morning Miss Everheart."

"G-Good morning sir." Oh crap, I'm screwed. And look, there's Hikaru and Kaoru laughing their asses off. And there's that Adele girl smirking her fake nose off.

"I was just telling the class the new assignment, It's a child care project. There has been recent outbreaks of 'Teenage Parenting' so the chairman decided that a parenting class is needed to pass this quarter."

Parenting class? What the heck?

"You'll be paired with a partner to act as your spouse over the next couple of weeks, and you and your 'spouse' will take care of an egg to act as your baby."

Partner? This project just got 10 times better. I glance over to Hikaru hoping he'd be glancing over at me. Nope, instead I meet eyes with Adele. My rival. She stares at me with the eyes of death and mouths 'back off'. Now don't get me wrong, I may be naive and oblivious sometimes, but there's no doubt I imagined that. Hikaru may or may not be my fake spouse, but he'll be my real boyfriend. I'll make sure of that.

"Come up to the table when I call you and your partners name to collect your child. Oh, and you can pick the gender. Whatever you want. Ah, yes Mr. Karwimaki."

"What if we want out kid to be a hermaphrodite?" HAHA. Of course, every class needs it's own class smart-ass. Me and Hikaru exchange laughing glances.

"Just come up when I call your names. Haruhi, Ayumi. Yuki, Kyo..."

**Many Names Later**

"Audrey...." I cross my fingers and start to chant like a little school girl. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru.

"...Kaoru" DAMMIT. Well, no actually. Kaoru's pretty cool and he's Hikaru's brother. Some inside help wouldn't hurt. I'd have the advantage, and hey as they say "All's fair in love and war".

"Here's your kid you two. Don't drop it."

"Now now Mr. Keck that's pretty insensitive to call our child an 'It'."

"I hate my life." I thought I heard him say when me and Kaoru went back to our seats.

"Next couple. Adele and Hikaru." FUCK! WHAT. NO FAIR. COME ON, LITTLE MISS OUT-FOR-HERSELF GETS HIKARU AND I GET HIS TWIN?

"That's all the eggs. So go with your spouse and start filling out the sheet."

**Kaoru's POV**

"So Audrey, what do you wanna call our kid?" This is going to be significantly awkward. What with me being Hikaru's twin and brother, and my "wife" liking said twin and brother.

"Well I guess we should determine if we want a boy or a girl. I say a boy since girls are too catty and bitchy."

"You really think that?"

"It's a common known fact. I'm surprised you and Hikaru can stand it in that host club."

"Aw, well I don't think your catty and bitchy."

"Well I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do."

What's she hinting at here? That she's not as sweet as she thinks she is?

"Hahaha, Kaoru I was kidding. Wipe that shocked look off your face. I won't rip your head off like SOME girls." I took note that when she said that her eyes went directly to Hikaru's partner, Adele.

"Ooohhh, so this is what this is about. Your jealous of Adele aren't you? You wish you were Hikaru's partner."

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I really am. But I do wish I was his partner. I mean come on! I saw him first. I know how stupid and petty that sounds, but I just need some justice in this situation."

"You want justice? You have me. I'm gonna help you get Hikaru. If it make you happy, it'll make me happy. And I'm sure it'll make Hikaru happy. Between you and I, I don't like Adele either. She isn't good for Hikaru."

"Wow, are you sure? That's kinda... weird that you'd hook your brother up but not really care that much about yourself. That's pretty noble."

"Audrey, listen. Me and Hikaru we're always together, it wasn't until the host club started that we started really talking to people. Hikaru is still getting used to it. He's not aware of his emotions. Him getting together with someone would be great for him. And I's rather see him get together with you than with that Adele girl."

"Wow Kaoru, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" On that note she sprang from her seat and gave me a hug. Awww she's so adorable.

I started to mark out a game plan. Something that can bring them together. But what?

**Audrey's POV**

YES! Success. I got an insider. Kaoru is going to help me get Hikaru. Hell yes. I mean, there's nothing wrong with getting a push in the right direction right? This was fate right here. By fate Mr. Keck partnered us up, my fate Kaoru decided to help me. Good god I love him right now.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Your pretty excited about this..."

"Yeah, I know I'm a huge loser, it happens."

"Nah, your not a loser but you know, you just gotta act... cool. Suave, calm."

"Coming from the guy who works at a club where thousands of girls scream with glee at him about 10 times a day, I think I'll stick with my personality thank you very much."

"Touche."

"Good, I win. Now let's get started."

I looked down at the sheet and found out we had to make a whole life out of this project. Job, Kid's Name, Education, Salary, we even needed to make a budget sheet!

"So, what's it's name?"

"Hm... I kinda like the name Alex. I like A names." And besides Alex has a nice ring to it. Alex Everheart. Kinda makes your heart melt doesn't it?

"Okay, Alex it is. Name. Check"  
Kaoru scribbled down the rest of his info while I sneaked a peek at Hikaru and Adele. THAT WHORE. She's sitting on his lap, laughing, playing with his hair, going on about how they should have a honeymoon. HAHA. Looks like Hikaru isn't getting the hint apparently. That's good. And bad. I wonder if he'll be that oblivious when I'm around him...

"Audrey, Audrey, earth to Audrey" Kaoru was waving his hand in front of me but I just shooed it away.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE I WANNA SEE THIS"

WHORESLUTSKANKWHATTHEFUCK. SHE KISSED HIM.

Both me and Kaoru's jaw dropped.

"Oh"

"My"

"God""God"

"Kaoru, did you see that! What the heck was that! She just kissed him. Right there in front of class. In front of everyone. In front of me. AND YOU!"

"Audrey, I believe we should start this plan right away."

"Hell yeas. I'm going over there."

"NO NO. Don't do that."  
Oops, too late I was already on my way over there and there was nothing he could say to make me turn around and ignore the fact Adele just fuckingkissedtheawesomenessofhikaru! I bet she just wants him for his body. Which is pretty sick I must admit.

"Hi Hikaru," I said in a I-saw-you-kissing-Adele-but-I'm-gonna-shrug-it-off tone. "Hey Adele" I said that with a YOU-SLUT kind of tone. She got the hint. Time for the cat fight.

"Sooo I saw you guys kissing. Guess your glad you got partnered huh Hikaru?" I want his opinion of the kiss before her's.

"Uh, well. Yeah I guess. She wanted to do a 'wedding ceremony' and at the end she just kinda kissed me. Part of the project I guess right?"

"Yeah I guess so. Just be careful, you don't want this project to be a real life experience huh? Don't want your brother to be an uncle already, aient that right Hikaru? Hahaha." Take that bitch. He didn't even like it.

"Oh, don't worry Audrey, it won't be. And besides, we'd always use protection." That whore.

"Well you know what they say, abstinence is the best protection..."

"Hmph, how are things with your husband. And my brother in law.?"

"Oh he's just dandy, he's as great as my brother in law and your husband" I turned over to our table and saw Kaoru watching me and just smack his forehead.

"Gotta go, You two be safe now!"

"Bye Audrey! I'll see you later."

"Yes, bye."

Back to my table I received a long speech from Kaoru how that was the dumbest thing he's ever seen and that I apparently have "a lot to learn". Well I guess it's a good thing he's helping me. He did however give me an "A for Effort". Jerk-face. Just watch Kaoru, I'll get Hikaru with or without your help. Who know maybe I'll get a very special twin all by myself.


	6. Well, this can only end badly Chp 3

Kaoru POV.

"You like her don't you?"

I watched her walk down the hall with her back to me, with Hikaru's arm around her.

"I do. A lot." I said.

"Well, you're friends with her aren't you?"

"Yeah… I guess we are."

"So…" she sounded confused. "So why don't you just make a move?" it was like she didn't understand anything. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't do that to my own brother either.

"I can't."

"Why not?" She persisted.

"Because he likes her, and she likes him, and they'd be happy together." I looked over at Adele. She had her arms crossed and an intense look of confusion on her face.

"So," she started hesitantly. "You're going to help your brother… get the girl you like… because… he likes her… too?" she said it really slowly, like she was still trying to figure it all out.

"Yes." I said coldly. Now I remembered why I don't like this girl.

"You put your brothers need before yours. But… why?"

"Because I love him, and I want him to be happy."

She looked up at me and I swear I couldn't find a drop of warmth in her eyes.

Adele POV.

He wants him to be happy…

Kaoru liked her… so did Hikaru. I guess twins really do have the same taste. But Kaoru won't make a move. And boys think girls make no sense.

Hikaru was sitting at his desk which was pulled up next to mine, rocking our baby in the crib we made of duct tape and pencils.

"Honey, I'm home." I said as I dropped my bag into the chair next to him.

"Hi." He said wearily, and kissed me on the forehead. I could practically hear the steam coming out of Audrey's ears. She really needs to learn to chill out.

"How's the baby?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "He's fine."

"Hikaru! Oh my gosh! Did you sleep at all!?" There were huge circles beneath his eyes and he could hardly seem to be able to keep his eyes open. He looked like a raccoon. His eyes shifted quickly to the ground.

"Did you hear what Milord wanted to do next weekend?"

"Don't. Change. The. Subject."

"I just can't get to sleep lately. Too much on my mind." Me and Audrey on his mind is what he meant. And good, that's the way it should be.

"Ok class turn to page four hundred and fun!" Everyone stared and no one moved. Mr. Seck sighed and whipped the smile off his face, "Fine, 401. Kill joys." We opened our books.

The bell rang and everyone fled to the halls. Normally I would have been off with Hikaru or Tamaki but I had business today.

"Audrey!" I shouted and gave her the "come hither" motion. The look she gave Kaoru was something along the lines of a deer in the headlights. She took a step towards me, then looked back at Kaoru, then took another step, then looked back a Kaoru again, but thankfully Kaoru pushed her forward when she tried to run back at him. God, did this girl have any backbone whatsoever?

"Yeah?" she muttered at the ground.

"You like Hikaru right?" I said quite clearly, anyone who was listening would have heard it fine but everyone was too busily wrapped up in their own little worlds.

"WHAT?! I-DON'T –I- TALKING- ABOUT- WHAT DID YOU- OUT OF YOUR MIND- I DON'T-- HAVE YOU NO SHAME- I DON'T EVEN - WHAT?!"She practically screamed. The people around us went kinda quiet. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her down the hall to the spare class room, opened the door and shoved her inside, rather violently I guess from the way people were staring.

I waved back and said, "Nothing to see here! Everything's fine! Audrey seems to be suffering from temporary madness but I've got everything under control! Nothing to worry about!" I smiled until the last of them stopped staring and then shut the door. I turned around to find Audrey standing on the emergence window sill trying to pinch the latched to open the window.

"Are you trying to escape?"

"No." she said a little too fast and the fact that her eyes flicked to the door didn't get past me either.

I smiled. "Good. Because I've got business to talk with you Audrey." She was still eyeing the door.

"What kind of business?"

"First of all thank you very much for making a scene back there. Now people are going to talk and, as much as I think temporary insanity would suit you, I don't think the club is going to buy it when the gossip gets around to them."

"What kind of business, Adele?"

"Hikaru." for the first time since we got in the room she looked at me. "My business is Hikaru."

Narrator POV

"What do you need me for? You already have him… for now."Audrey was shaking, if she wasn't leaning against the window she probably would have collapsed by now.

But Adele's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree with something more than excitement.

"But the thing is…" Adele swallowed and looked away. "I-I don't think he likes me, Audrey." She said it in less than a whisper.

"Who are you and what did you do with the Adele I hate?"

"Look, Audrey, I actually think he likes you." Adele was still looking at the ground, but Audrey had stopped shaking. What if this was a side of Adele she hadn't seen before. Could it be that that cold-hearted bitch who kissed Hikaru for no freaking reason actually cared what he wanted?

"Why… are you telling me this?" Audrey was beginning to relax, it didn't seem like there was going to be any manipulation like there usually was in a conversation with Adele.

"Because I like him." She smiled a little to herself, like she was remembering something funny.

"You like him enough to just want him to be happy?"

"Yeah… and since you don't seem to be capable of getting his attention on your own I'm going to help you." Adele seemed to get some of her old self back.

"That's ok I've already got-"

"Don't use Kaoru. It's too dangerous."

"But he's my best friend. What could be dangerous about it?" Adele was biting her lip trying not to explode on this girl.

"Ok, what kind of soda does Hikaru like?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Answer the question."

"Uhh pepsi?"

"And Kaoru?"

"Pepsi."

"What color does Hikaru like?"

"I think he said blue?"

"and Kaoru?"

"blue…"

"And what girl does Hikaru like?"

"Well, he likes me…"

"And what girl does Kaoru like?"

Audrey's mouth fell open.

"No…" she whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"But he was going to help me get Hikaru…" she said in the same rushed/shocked whisper.

"Audrey I know you don't want to hear this but I think he might have been using that as an opportunity to get close to you. You know? Think about it…" Audrey was quiet for a little bit. She looked up sadly at Adele and nodded. Adele stood up from the desk she'd been casually leaning/sitting on and strode over to Audrey who now looked even paler in the light from the window.

"I guess that makes me your best friend now." She smiled and rubbed her back for a second, then got up and left.

The end of lunch bell rang and was met with the usual groan of every student as they headed back to class. Fortunately for Adele and Audrey's class Mr. Seck hadn't finished eating lunch yet so while he ate all the groups of parents we're supposed to meet and talk about their financial situation. Well Audrey, Hikaru, Adele, and Kaoru along with the rest of the class except Haruhi was solid so everyone pretty much just spent this time talking. Adele lay across her and Hikaru's desk and let him rest his head on her stomach while she twirled his hair with her eyes closed and a content grin on her face, as if she could do this forever and not get bored.

"Hikaru?"

He "mmmm"'d to show he was listening

"What do you think of Audrey?" he sat up and looked Adele in the eyes

"She's pretty weird and all but I like her. She's nice… I like her." Adele smiled stiffly.

She put her hand on his head and rested it back on her stomach. "I'm glad." She said while she stroked his hair. But the grin was gone.

Meanwhile on Audrey's side!

"Hey Kaoru you have a pencil sharpener?" he handed her one, and she was suddenly so fascinated by the pencil that it was the only thing in the world, it could even distract her from Kaoru who was trying to catch her eye.

"Look at them."" Kaoru said sounded disgusted. "They might as well be naked." **props for anyone who can tell me what show that's from!** Audrey looked over at Adele who mouthed 'play it cool'.

"No, no, its fine. Me and Adele talked. We worked everything out. Everything fine. Everything's good. It'll work out great." Kaoru gave her a funny look.

"Audrey, I know you think your ok." She glared up at him. "Which you are! Totally, your totally fine but it looks to me like your trying to kill that pencil… and it's, uh, got Adele's name on it." Sure enough when Audrey turned over the pencil, or the stub that was what was left of it, there was Adele's pretty name scratched into it. Audrey went back to watching Adele and Hikaru and savagely sharpening the pencil, which kept breaking. Kaoru was looking worried.

"Audrey…" he reached for the pencil but the second he touched her she screamed like shed been electrocuted, threw the pencil sharpener in the air, which exploded and rained down bits of pencil shavings over everything in the class room including Mr. Seck's open coffee mug and half eaten sandwich, and also jumped about a foot back at the same time, which would have worked if she was standing but as she was sitting down she kinda just pushed the chair back into a desk making the desk, the chair, and her all fall to the ground, which was covered in pencil shavings.

"Audrey," Kaoru chuckled reaching out his hand to help her up.

"I CAN DO IT MYSELF." And right that second Adele was by her side, helping her up and brushing bits of pencil and lead off her dress.

"Mr. Seck? Can we go to the bathroom?" Mr. Seck looked like he was too angry to speak as he stared at his coffee with a piece of lead in it bobbing like the Titanic but he managed to make some kind of guttural sound and nod. Adele grabbed Audrey's wrist and pulled her out of the classroom.

"I said play it cool. Not let's have a snow day but instead of snow let's make it pencil shavings." Adele still managed to look pretty wile angry and graceful with a pile of pencil shaving in her hair.

People stared at Audrey while she walked down the hall. She was hunched over and trying to hide her face. Adele stared at her.

"Are you seriously embarrassed about that?" She asked

"Yeah… now everyone thinks I'm a TOTAL SPAZZ!!" Audrey cried, cover her face at the same time.

"But you _are_ a total spaz." (Audrey: -.-")

"Considerate of other people's feelings as always, Adele." Kaoru joined them smiling falsely.

"I like to think I just get right to the point. I don't beat around the bush." Kaoru grimaced at her.

"KAORU!" shouted Hikaru from the other end of the hall.

"HIKARU!" and the ocean of girls parted and they ran gloriously into each others arms and embraced. Tamaki ran off shouting about something beautiful love and a horde of the girls followed him.

"Audrey! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" he was smiling warmly but the warmth didn't quite reach his voice. Audrey muttered something nervously about girl talk and stuff. Adele glanced over at them, making sure it was awkward enough for a good distraction and yanked Hikaru away from the crowd.

"Adele? Isn't this a little close?" Hikaru asked, after all they were squished together so tightly you couldn't have fit a piece of paper between them.

"Well we can't let them see us, can we?" Adele whispered back.

"I… I guess not."

"Hikaru, did you know Audrey likes you?" she said with a hint of a smile. Hikaru was suddenly looking very very uncomfortable.

"Um, well, I guess I kinda… she wasn't- I don't mean she was- I'm just—"

"I know. She's not very good at hiding it. But I want to help you, and her." His Adam's apple bobbed.

POV Adele.

"Ok, I'll bite. What's this all about?" Kyoya questioned. He was standing next to me, towering over me of course, and staring down his nose at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said confused. Kyoya cocked an eyebrow.

"Audrey and Hikaru suddenly getting along so well? Personally I don't think they mesh well at all."

"Well I think your wrong…. Alright well I have been giving Audrey lessons and they're a pain in the ass but it's worth it."

"I don't get it."

"Kyoya, they're happy. Look at them. They are happy. Who am I to deny someone happiness?" I faint smile played my lips as me and Kyoya watched Audrey and Hikaru walking in one of the school parks from the huge glass window that over looked them (a little creepy, yes, I know) "Especially someone I care about." Kyoya saw I was looking at Hikaru. He pinched the bridge of his nose and adjusted his glasses.

"This is going to become a huge mess."

"I know." I said. "I plan on it."


	7. 4 A wise man said

Audrey's POV

Kaoru, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hikaru. **Adele**. According to Miss freaking I'm-A-Whore-But-I'll-Put-That-Aside-And-Let-The-Underdog-Get-The-Guy-For-Once Adele, Kaoru, my best friend likes me and only wants to be my friend and "help" me to get his brother just so hecan be the one to get in my pants. Of course I wouldn't let him or Hikaru get in anyway. After all I'm not Adele or anyone. (OH! BURN!)

So Adele comes up to me saying we should cut out the middle man and she'll just butt out. Sure okay. Like I believe that. NOT. But then again, it's a chance and I might never get a chance like this again. Oh what the hell okay, I'll go for it. I'll ask him out. But... what happens to me and Kaoru? I like him and everything not like that, but he was pretty much my only friend at this point... Well, then again I guess with Adele out of the picture as rival, she can be in the friend picture. Yeah I guess that will just have to do.

"Hey Audrey!" Ack! Kaoru. Shit shit shit shit distraction...

"H-hey Kaoru, love to stay and chat and all but I promised..." looking around the room I only saw Mori. Well I did say I needed to make new friends... "Mori I'd uh. uh. Um, oh right I promised I'd help him wake up Hunny from his nap. I heard he gets quite testy."

Kaoru had a hurt look on his face, but I couldn't talk to him. Not yet.

"Sure sure okay. Have fun. Try not to get hurt!"

Awww. I'm gonna miss that odd quirky sense of humor. Maybe Mori can be funny too...

"Hey Mori, what's crackalackin?"

"..." oh that's right. I forgot. He doesn't talk.

"Let's go uh, get Hunny okay? We can have some cake later."

oh god. I hate my spazzy self.

On the way to get Hunny I couldn't help but think of one other major factor. I'M FAKE MARRIED TO HIM. I HAVE A SON WITH HIM. I CAN'T IGNORE HIM. OHMYGOD. I guess Mori noticed my minor heart attack and actually said something.

"Kaoru doesn't understand why you won't talk to him"

Whoa. Wasn't expecting that, and I wasn't expecting Mori to have such a deep voice.

"Honestly Mori, neither do I."

"That's not true. If you didn't have a reason, you would be talking to him right now instead of getting Hunny with me."

Gee, who would've thought Mori was this such... wise person?

"Noooo that's not true. Well okay it is. I just don't know what to do."

"Explain it to me. I'll tell you what to do, You should go back and start talking to him again."

"Whoa whoa whoa what happened to the 'explain it to me' part of the plan?"

"Fine, explain."

So then I went on and told him everything. All about how I liked Kaoru as a friend and nothing more. But I felt really bad that I liked his twin more than him. And then I felt maybe he would understand why I couldn't settle for him since twins are two completely different people, but then Adele had to butt in and seduce Hikaru and he was gonna help me get Hikaru but then Adele said she would back off and then she said Kaoru liked me. And then Hikaru asked me to go get ice cream with him. And I said yes and then just now when we were walking I thought to myself this is crazy I can't not talk to him, I have a son with him... And then it just kinda of went downhill from there.

"And that's about it. Sorry if you didn't understand one thing I said, I've been told when I ramble I talk so fast my words become gibberish."

The look on Mori's face pretty much said to me "crazy lady".

"You... have a son?"

"He's an egg."

"Right. Now, I'm going to tell you what you should do. You should go back and start talking to him again."

"BUT THAT'S THE EXACT SAME THING AS YOU SAID BEFORE!"

"It doesn't make a difference what your story is. You shouldn't stop being friends with him just cause of that. Your over thinking this, and I know Kaoru, we all do. He wouldn't make a move on you if Hikaru liked you, and he would never force himself on anyone. He isn't like that."

I let the "wise" words of Mori set in and soon realized he was right. I was being stupid. I said thank you, and then ran back to the host club where I would go and apologize my little sorry heart off. That is, after I had some cake.

Hikaru's POV.

I'm a confused kid. I know, I get that a lot. Some recent confusion, Adele, Audrey and my brother. I work in the host club, I get girls fighting to be with me. But... why is it with these two girls. I actually want to be with them? It's not a game. They aren't my toys... And why's Kaoru looking all glum?

Audrey's POV

Now that my tummy was filled with yummy chocolate cake, I was ready to talk to Kaoru. Only one problem, I couldn't find him. Just my luck, I finally worked up the courage to get my little spazzy self over here and I can't even find him. I did see Haruhi though.

"Hey Haruhi, do you know where Kaoru is?"

"Kaoru? Nope, Hikaru's over there though." Ugh, the one time I actually wanna see HIM and he isn't around.

"Thanks Haruhi, I'll see you in class tomorrow"

"Bye, and Audrey, will you please talk to Kaoru again? He's been moping all day and Kyoya won't stand losing business over this. He's been yelling at him all day."

"Crap! Kaoru got yelled at over me?"

"Yeah, and by Kyoya so you could imagine how scary that is."

Oh man. The thought of having Kyoya yelling at me, or in fact even talking to me freaked me out. I shuddered and went off.

"Oh and Haruhi! Worry not. I was just about to talk to him, thus why I'm looking for him."

I waved bye to Haruhi, and still no sight of Kaoru. I wanted to find him on my own, but since I couldn't I asked Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru where's your other half?"

"Right here." And with that he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on my cheek. Dude I could have jumped his bones right then and there that was so cute.

"Awwww. But really, sorry to ruin the mood but I need to find Kaoru."

"Well to be honest I actually don't know. Last I saw him he was talking to Adele."

ADELE? What the frock? Is that her game now? She's sick of Hikaru and is giving me her throw-away and is moving on to Kaoru? WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS GIRL? Now I was mad. I was going to find Kaoru, rescue him from Adele's perfectly manicured hands and make him my best friend again.


End file.
